Rotten Apple
by Letters2Kings
Summary: After losing his Mom in a bombing incident, Izuku turn to a life of villainy hoping to extract revenge on the person who failed to save his mom. He is taken in by Sensei where he begins to unlocks secrets about quirks. Everything is going smoothly, all he needed now was the head of the symbol of peace. If only those stupid U.A students would just stop getting in his way!
1. Chapter 1: Unfortunate to Be Me

ALRIGHT! it's been exactly around ummm...*starts counting* 5 years since I published a story! It's weird for me to write a fanfic since it's been sooooooooo long! heheheh! anyway! Obviously as you have noticed i recently watched and completed "Boku no Hero Academia" and I am hooked! XD I already finished the manga as well so i'm really up to date! I can't wait to watch for season 2! What's that? Villain! Izuku Midoriya? why yes my dear reader. It's sad actually that there isn't much villain!Deku fanart and fanfics around the fandom, so to add up to those Au i have decided to make this fic! bwahahahahah! i wanna see what kind of villain deku will be if he were to be driven into a corner! *squeal*

 **Before we start here are some warnings and notes:**

 **bullying**

 **suicide**

 **intense feels**

 **the timeline is set between Izuku's younger years to his 2nd year in middle school.**

 **cursing (kacchan's fault)**

ahem! anyway! Enjoys the fic (as well as the feels that are to hit you! ^_^)

* * *

Chapter 1: Unfortunate To Be Me

Little Midoriya always wanted to be a hero. His mom, especially, knew that more than anyone. Everyday, Izuku would come running to her after dinner, asking her to play the same video of All might, his most loved hero, rescuing 100 people from a burning ruins, and with each time he did, she can't help but smile every time she saw the look of pure admiration shine through his eyes as he watched his hero say his lines.

All Might was his greatest idol, letting him know that the moment a hero arrives, there will always be hope, heck All Might himself was the very symbol of peace and hope for young Midoriya, that's why he can't wait to have his own quirk, once he finally has his own quirk then that will be one step closer to becoming a hero. Will he be breathing fire like his dad? or maybe he'll be like his mom, a quirk that can pull anything towards his direction. The young child can't help but grin in excitement just thinking about having his very own quirk soon.

Sadly, that day never came. Not long after his birthday, his mom took him to the hospital where the doctor told him he is unable to have a quirk due to an extra bone in his toe. Izuku was devastated about the news, how was he suppose to become a hero without a quirk?

After the check up, Izuku stayed in his room, doing nothing more than watching the same video of All Might over and over again. His mom tried her best to cheer him up but the moment she saw him turn to her, eyes filled with tears and a forced smile on his face, she knew how devastated he was about his quirk. She cried and hugged him, repeatedly apologizing, even though she hasn't done anything wrong.

Izuku said nothing as his mother cried, one thing only ran to his mind as he silently cried along with her _'Why did this happen?'_

If only he knew the events that were to come next.

* * *

News about him being quirkless spread like wild fire across his school. For days he was constantly teased and bullied by other kids who were able to attain their own quirk. But no one enjoyed teasing him more than Bakugou Katsuki, Iuku's llong time friend and neighbor. Bakugou took delight in the thought of being better than the useless quirkless. He teased, insulted, and even tried to burn Izuku several times. For weeks the bullying continued, Izuku would come home covered in dirt and scratches, at first he would just shrug it off figuring they'd stop after a few more days, but they didn't. Things got worse when Bakugou thought it would be funny to throw Izuku's All Might action figure into the river.

"What can someone like you who is quirkless do?" Bakugou mocked as he snatched the toy away from the small child.

"Kacchan, give it back!" Izuku reached for the toy but stopped when the hot head brought his other hand near the toy, smoke rising from the tiny hand.

"Huh?! You defying me deku?!" Bakugou scowled "If you want this back then go get it!" He threw the toy over Izuku, who watched in fear as the toy flew into the river.

"Kacchan why would you?" he said as he ran into the river and began to look for the toy.

"Look at him go!" He heard one of Katsuki's friends laugh. After a few minutes, Izuku pulled out his toy from underwater, he turned and started walking towards the playground. As he stepped on dry land, Katsuki quickly snatched the toy away from him while his other two friends held back the smaller child, who watched in horror as the hot head used his quirk to burn the surface of the toy.

"Kacchan! Stop! Please!" Izuki begged as tears began to form on the corner of his eyes.

Katsuki sneered "Oh yeah? What can a useless deku like you can do against me? huh?!" he walked forward and shoved the smaller child with his other hand. Izuku held back a whimper as the blonde kept shoving him until he lost his balance and landed on his rear. before he could get up, he felt Katsuki pull him down by his cheek before he felt the his hands getting warmer and warmer "I want you to remember this moment the next time you would even think that you are even more than just a useless, quirkless deku!" with that he let go of his face with a sharp shove and threw the ruined toy right next to the green-head.

Izuku slowly sat up as he listened to the bullies laugh and walk away. He turned to his All Might before picking it up. Silently, he tried to wipe the burned marks away but as he tried more tears began to fall from his eyes. He tried to wipe them away but more and more tears began to fall. He didnt really know why Kacchan was so angry at him, or what exactly he did to enrage the blonde but deep in his minds, he knew he Kacchan was only trying to protect him from the cruel reality of his dreams but one thing was for certain, kacchan was right, what can he do without a quirk? he could'nt even defend himself from Kacchan and his friends. Izuku could not hold back his tears anymore and began to sob.

 _'Why was this happening to him?'_

* * *

By the time Izuku turned 8 tragedy after tragedy seem to follow him wherever he goes, the next tragedy happened when he just got home from school, he was just a corner away from his home when he heard sirens. Sirens from an ambulance. He felt a lump in his throats as he got nearer and nearer his house. he turned the corner and his eyes widened in fear as he saw a police car, and an ambulance parked right in front of his house, his mom was standing outside, sobbing into her handkerchief while a police woman was trying to comfort her.

His feet felt like lead with every step he took near his house "Mom? What's going on?"

Inko looked up, eyes swollen in tears "Izuku!" she cried before she knelt down and hugged him as she sobbed "Mommy is sorry, she is so sorry!"

Izuku was confused, why was his mom crying? Was there a break in? the house didn't seem destroyed, so why was she crying?

Then it hit him, he looked around looking for his Dad. The lump in his throat came back he swallowed before he asked in fear "Mom, Where's dad?"

Inko flinched not expecting him to catch up so quickly, she opened her mouth to say something but uncontrollable sobs only came out, her hug around him tightened as she tried her best to tell his son about his father.

"I'm sorry Izuku, I'm so sorry..." she sobbed. Izuku hugged her back wanting to comfort his sobbing mother before he noticed two paramedics reeling out a hearse with a body covered in a blanket through their front door.

To make matters worse, a sudden wind blew off the blanket that covered the body and Izuku saw something that made his blood ran cold. There was his father's body, pale as snow, his face was covered in burned mark and a rope like mark around his neck. Paramedics quickly covered the body as fast as they could before taking the hearse into the ambulance. Izuku as well as his mom watched in devastation as the ambulance drove away, it's siren turned off, which only meant one thing.

His father was dead.

* * *

The funeral came and many of their relatives as well as closest friends came to give their condolences to the family. Katsuki and his mom also came to visit. At first, Katsuki was hesitant to approach the small boy, who was sitting at the front row. but approached him anyway after he was threatened by his mom and urged by Inko herself.

"Deku." he called but was met with silence. This irritated the blonde "Oi, did you hear me, Dek-" he stopped mid sentence when a sob suddenly broke out from the small boy before he heard him plead "Kacchan, please. Not now." Izuku chocked as he struggled to keep a straight face.

Katsuki didn't know what to do in this kind of situation, sure he was used to seeing Izuku cry after getting beaten by him, but to see him cry in absolute grief and hopelessness was something he was not used to see him doing. As izuku sobbed and cried, Katsuki could do nothing but stare and look at him like a reindeer stunned by a car's headlights.

* * *

2 weeks passed since the funeral, Katsuki has not heard from Deku ever since. He would pass by their house and, at some point, he would see Inko drying out some of their clothes. With a kinds smile, she would politely waved at him before he dashed towards his school.

after a few weeks of absences, Izuku finally came back. Much to everyone's shock he acted as if nothing happened. As if his father never died, he grinned and laughed with everyone and acted as if he's been with them the entire time.

This got Katsuki irritated. How was Izuku able to bounce back so fast? and what the hell was he grinning about? Did he not grieve for the death of his father? or was he still in denial about the entire incident?

After school, when every one got home, Katsuki cornered Izuku in a classroom where he growled at the cowering boy "L-look kacchan, if you want me to do your homework it's fine, you can just give me your n-notebook and I can-"

"Shut your trap, Deku!" the blonde interrupted making the other flinch in surprise "What the hell was that?!" he yelled as he gritted his teeth "What are you smiling and grinning about?! didn't your dad just die a few ago, and you're fucking acting as of nothing fucking happened! What are you some kinds of damn robot?! or are you actually happy he's gone?! Is that why?!" when he heard no response Katsuki grabbed the front of his uniform "Oi answer me you fucking deku!"

"Kacchan..." Katsuki's scowl slowly disappeared as he watched Izuku slowly lifted his head to show tear filled eyes and a forced smile as he spoke "Give me a beak already..." he chocked "I'm really trying my best here, but I have to be strong for mom. The least I can do is smile for her, that's what All Might would do as well."

There he goes again, All Might this , All Might that, was he still thinking he can be a hero without a quirk? bullshit!

"Dammit..." That was the only thing the blonde could say before he stormed out of the classroom while yelling "Do what you want you useless deku!"

* * *

Why his father committed suicide was never known, but ever since then Izuku tried his best to help his mother in every way he can, he never forgot to smile and laugh for her. She's the only family he has left, he'll do everything he can just to keep her safe and out of harm's way. That's why he must hurry and become a hero, that way his mother can be safe from anything and no one can ever hurt her ever again. For now the least he can do is keep his mom happy, like today.

It was his mother's birthday and Izuku wanted them to spend her birthday in the mall. It was a normal day, they had lunch at Inko's favorite restaurant, went shopping for clothes, and watched a movie, the day was going great. Until the PA was suddenly activated, instead of the normal robotic voice that announced several things, a voice, that sent chill down every shoppers spine, spoke. The villains have taken over the mall, and worse, a bomb was planted somewhere in the building.

Everything happened so fast, Izuku was tied and gagged with a tape along with his mother, but what scared him the most was how they placed a live bomb behind his mother's back. This wasn't happening! He wasn't going to lose his mom too! Not her!

Izuku's muffled scream was ignored as he tried to crawl towards his mother. Inko shook her head and desperately tried to tell him to stay back.

"Oi, heroes..." the villain said through the mic "None of you move or the bombs I've strapped into 3 of the hostages will activate and all of them will go splat! ehehehehe" he laughs darkly "If you want to save the hostages then bring All Might here! Surrender him before I blow these damn people into bits!"

The very thought of All Might surrendering was laughable, but Izuku was too worried about his mom to think about All Might and his own safety.

After minutes of nothing but painful waiting, there was a mild shake before Izuku saw the villain grin "He's here..."

There was silence before the door to the emergency exit was thrown across the hall, All Might was standing in the doorway, his infamous grin plastered across his face.

"It's fine now. Why? Because I am here!" he said. If Izuku wasn't so scared he's be in cloud nine right now.

What happened was a blur, all he remember was All Might knocking the shit out of the villain, in the end, the villain was too weak to even raise his fist against the symbol of peace.

All Might turned his back away from the villain and began to call for reinforcements as he untied the hostages. Bog mistake.

"Y-you think I'm done?" the villain choke"You think, I'm just going to go down without a fight?" he laughs darkly. Suddenly the timer behind Inko started to make a beeping sound. Izuku looked behind her to see the timer set to 10 seconds. The small child nearly forgot how to breath as he began to squirm against his restraints. All Might started working and began to carry every hostages outside in lightning speed.

5 seconds left, All might was came back and carried more of the hostages.

4 seconds, All that was left was those who were strapped with the bombs and 10 more people including Izuku. Inko struggled against her restraint as All might walked over to her with a bunch of the hostages on his back and arms.

Izuku yelled against his taped mouth. He yelled for All Might to save his mother instead of him. Inko struggled as well, the tape loosened around her mouth before it fell off.

"ALL MIGHT! I'M BEGGING YOU! PLEASE SAVE MY SON! TAKE HIM AND GO! PLEASE SAVE HIM!" she begged the hero as tears began to pour from her eyes "I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE! PLEASE SAVE MY SON!"

All Might stood stunned for awhile before he nodded and went to the boy next to the lady "Boy, we have to hurry." he said as he picked up the small child. Izuku struggled more, he wasn't going anywhere without his mom. He shook his head and tried tried to struggle.

"Izuku please! please save yourself! go with All Might! Please, I'm begging you! Please just do this for me one last time please" his mother pleaded. Izuku shook his head, his vision began to blur as tears began to form.

"I'll be back for you three." All Might said as he jumped outside the window. Izuku could only watch as his mother disappeared from his sight, the last thing he saw of her was her lips moving, trying to tell him something.

2 seconds left. All Might placed them down on a safe distance where other heroes began to untie them. Izuku watched as the gigantic hero sped back towards where his mom was.

1 second left. As soon as he was untied, he ripped the tape from his mouth before he made a dash for the building "MOM!" he yelled.

"Stop that child! He's going to kill himself!" a random hero said. Izuku was almost past the police tape when a police suddenly tackled him to the ground and began to pull him away from the building.

0 second left. There was a flash of light before a deafening sounds rang across the area. Izuku covered his face with his arms as a heatwave surge through them. The bomb exploded and All Might still was inside the building.

Izuku could only watch in horror as the flames consumed the building. N _o!No!No!No!No! Mom! where was she? Where was All Might and the remaining hostages?_

The heroes began to work, sirens were blared, and water was poured into the fire. Izuku being held back by an officer as he struggled to ran to his mother in the burning building "Let me go! My mom's still in there! She needs help! I have to save her! Let me go!" Izuku kept struggling against even as they began to over power him.

"All Might!" a random citizen said, the green haired boy stopped as he saw All Might come out of the fire, his grin long and in his arms were two of the remaining hostages. Izuku's face paled and his heart stopped beating a few seconds when he realized that none of those in All Might's arms were his mom. He watched the symbol of peace give the two hostages to a paramedic before he turned and walked over to Izuku.

Izuku could only look with wide eyes as he watched the hero tower above him, he swallowed the lump in his throat before he spoke "Where's my mom?"

All Might flinched at the monotonous voice the small child had, he knelt down until he was eye level with Izuku "I'm sorry, my boy..." as he said that he took Izuku's hand in his gigantic and placed something on his palm.

Izuku looked and saw his mom's light green handkerchief, dirtied and had a few droplets of blood, in his hands. It didn't take a genius to realize to know what happen to her.

All Might watched the child, he waited for a reaction. But it didn't came "My boy, I-"

"Why didn't you save her?" Izuku suddenly blurted out, it didn't matter if he was being rude or impolite, if his mom was here then she would have scolded him. but she wasn't, she was gone, dead, she was with dad now. and he was here, breathing, and still alive. He was alone. He doesn't have a family anymore. They were all gone.

Izuku lifted his head and All Might could feel a shiver run down his spine as the child looked at him with cold, hateful eyes "Why didn't you save her? You're suppose to save her, You're the hero. You were suppose to save her!" as his voice grew so did his temper.

"You're a liar! You said you'll come back for her!" As his fist clenched on the only remaining object from his mother, he felt pain surge through his chest and his breathing became erratic. He couldn't tell what happened next, all he felt was being placed on a bed and his vision blurring. The last thing he saw was his mother's warm smile before she faded and in her place was All Might. It was his fault! this was all All Might's fault! If he just saved his mom like he told her then she would still be alive. He wasn't a hero! He was a fake! And this was all his fault! He'll make him pay for what he's done! He'll make All Might pay! **HE WILL PAY!**

Those were his final thoughts before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2: Encounter With the Scientist

Hello! Again! so here is chapter 2!

okay so I'm guessing some of you are curious about what quirk Izuku will be having. Well, I have decided not to give him one. He will remain quirkless and will instead be using his own knowledge and own abilities.

The timeline also will not be following the timeline in the Canon.

On with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Encounter With the Scientist

Kurogiri walked down a dark narrow twisting flight of stairs, a single lit candle in his hand. The walls around him were made of thick stones and were slightly damp as water from above dropped. He was currently heading towards one of the restricted areas of their organization, only a few could enter this area, and by few he meant, Shigaraki, him and Sensei. He stopped in front of a heavy metal door, at the bottom of the stairs. He gave a hard knock on the door before he called "Midoriya, may i please come in? I have something I wish to discuss with you"There was a buzzing noise before a voice suddenly spoke through a rectangular radio at the top of the door.

"Is that you Kurogiri-san? Why the sudden visit?" it asked.

"Yes it is me, May I please come in?" There was a long pause before the voice spoke again "Alright, give me a few seconds." there was a click before the radio was turned off.

The warp user stood in front of the door for a few seconds before he heard metals shift and hit each other. The door opened a few inches before a pair of emerald eyes peeked through the small gap "Kurogiri?"

Kurogiri looked at the pair of eyes "Do not worry Midoriya, it is only me..." he reassured the person before the door opened "I-I'm sorry, I thought you were with someone..." Izuku apologized while scratching his messy green hair.

If Kurogiri did not have black mist covering his face then Izuku would be able to see him frown upon seeing the young teen's messy state.

Izuku's hair was a total mess, his emerald eyes, covered with a pair of circular glasses, had shadows under them, telling the warp user that the teen hadn't had any decent sleep for days, his clothes were a total mess as well, his lab coat was stained with blood and his white shirt was covered in dirt and grime.

"Please come in, I apologize for the mess, I just recently finished my latest _patient_..." he said as he let the warp user in.

Kurogiri watched the quirkless teen walk over to his computer before Izuku sat himself down his revolving chair "I'm really sorry I haven't been to headquarters for awhile, I've been having trouble down here ever since Sensei sent me the new batch for this month..." he said as he rubbed his eye tiredly.

"I understand Midoriya, however it seems Shigaraki has grown more irritated since your absence, I mean, he is quite fond of you..."

Izuku can't help but laugh. Shigaraki Tomura is their leader in the alliance, he and Izuku have been friends, at least that's what Izuku thinks, ever since sensei took the young quirkless teen into the alliance.

"Sounds like Tomura alright." he joked. Kurogiri was about to speak again when he suddenly heard a blood curling stream. Izuku jolted before the teen stood up from his chair and rushed to another iron door at the corner of the room. He slid open a small window to take a look only to jump back as a bloody hand suddenly grabbed hold of his shirt and began to pull him against the iron door.

Kurogiri made a move to hep him but stopped when Izuku yelled "Don't! If you come any closer then the liquid may stuck to you!" he warned him as he pushed against the iron door so he can have enough space to reach for a syringe gun strapped on his belt.

 _ **"Let me go! Make it stop! Give it back! Give my quirk back!"**_ it wailed and screamed.

Izuku cursed as he cocked the gun, aimed it through the window and pulled the trigger. He heard it it come in contact with flesh, before the grip on his shirt loosened. He heard the creature gasp and choke before everything went silent. Heaving a big sigh, Izuku pushed the limp hand back through the window before closing it then looked at his wrist watch "Damn, only 20 minutes..." he muttered before he turned towards Kurogiri who stood there, seemingly unfazed by the entire thing.

"I'm sorry you had to see that." He walked over to his desk, placed the gun on top before he removed his glasses and began to wipe them "Things have been slow with my new serum, i haven't got the right parts yet, but in due time I'm sure Sensei will be happy with the final results." he beamed.

"Moving along, I'm afraid I have simple favor for you to do." The warp used spoke. The scientist looked at him in confusion before he asked what it was "It seems Shigaraki was not too pleased with the new recruits today and has decided to storm off. I fear he may do something reckless if left alone too long."

Ah, so Tomura has another temper tantrum "D-Does it really have to be me?" Izuku laughed nervously, sure he was one of the few people that could calm Tomura during his tantrums but he didn't really wish to leave his laboratory right since something might happen to his specimen while he is gone.

"I can not for my appearance may draw too much attention, Sensei can not as well for obvious reasons, so that leaves you." he replied. Kurogiri waited for an answer before he heard a low growl, he took a step back, unfazed by the sudden animosity the teen displayed.

 **"Dammit! Can't you see I'm busy?!"** Izuku snarled at the warp user. His emerald eyes were wild and unfocused **"I already you told that I can't! Would you prefer I-"** Izuku stopped mid-sentence before he clenched his jaws. His scarred hands tightened into a fist until his nails dug into his skin deep enough to draw blood. As soon as he got his bearings, he slightly leaned against the table before he sighed and looked back at Kurogiri with an apologetic smile "I'm sorry, I nearly slipped, I..."

"It's alright Midoriya." Kurogiri said as he walked forward and gave him a reassuring pat on his shoulder.

"I...I think it's best for me to go out for awhile, the chemicals in this room must be affecting me in some way..." he smiles weakly "I'll go look for Tomura if that's what Sensei wants, but for now, would it be alright if you could warp us to headquarters? I think I might need something to eat, and some new clothes as well." he laughs as Kurogiri helped him towards the door.

As Kurogiri helped him up the flight of stairs, Izuku can't help but feel guilty about what happened awhile ago. Not many people in the alliance know this but if Izuku was pushed into a corner or snaps, he tends to, what people would call, go savage on them. He would snap at some point and would have the tendency to thirst for blood and human parts, and by human parts meaning, dissecting any living being that he wishes. So to prevent any more 'episode', as called by many in the alliance, Sensei had granted Izuku his own underground laboratory where he can freely dissect and experiment on any living being he wishes. Izuku was reluctant at first, but after accidentally slaughtering a member of the alliance he finally agrees.

It was strange at first, for him, being alone underground, but eventually he got used to things in the laboratory. Of course being the little genius he was, he took advantage of all his free time in the lab and began to develop different kinds of serums, one of those was serums that can prevent someone from using their quirk. He couldn't test it on himself, though sometimes he did, since he didn't have a quirk, but after telling his research to Sensei, the man was quite pleased and quickly delivered everything the child needed, which also included a living human being. Izuku was delighted, and immediately got to work.

Up to this day he still continued his experiments, others tend to find it creepy, but if it kept him occupied and prevented him from slaughtering another member then they have nothing to complain about.

Izuku had no idea when they got to headquarters but as soon as the rich aroma of cooked beef entered his nose, his stomach gave out a loud grumble. He blushed in embarrassment.

"Why don't you take a shower while I prepare your meal?" Kurogiri suggested which the teen agreed to and headed towards the backroom.

* * *

-30 minutes later-

"Thanks again Kurogiri-san." Izuku happily said as he finished the last piece of meat on his plate. He stood up, stretched before he took the white windbreaker jacket on the counter and began to wear it "I'm going to look for Tomura right now, I'll send you a text once I find him." he placed a black hat on his head before heading over to the door "I'll be back as soon as I can." he said before he left.

Kurogiri stares at the door for awhile before he went back to cleaning his glassware, seemingly unaware of the pair of eyes looking t him in one of the vents.

* * *

It took him longer than expected but, for some reason, Izuku ended up in Kiyashi-Ward shopping mall. He took note that this was the only possible place Tomura could have wandered to, seeing as heroes and other students from U.A would spend their time here once in awhile, and he figured Tomura must have been frustrated from the last failed plan, so he decided to come here and scout for the students who've ruined it.

As Izuku wandered around, he can't help but feel the nostalgia this mall brought. This mall nearly had the same structure and design to the same mall where his mother died. His hands twitched upon remembering the painful memory. He remembered how, after being discharged, he was sent to the nearest orphanage where he, again, was continuously bullied for being quirkless. He remembered how no adult wanted to adopt a quirkless child like him. He remembered how he finally snapped and had his first _'episode'_ after a kid told him being quirkless was the reason his mother and father died. He remember the pleasure of seeing all those people in the orphanage scream in terror as he butchered them into pieces. He remembered how he burned down the building, leaving no evidence of the slaughter and how he grinned as he watched it burn to the ground.

Izuku' quickly sat himself down on a bench and grabbed his trembling hand with his other hand and bit his lower lip, trying his best not have another episode in public. Sensei will surely kill him if he were to draw attention to himself. He kept his hoodie on as the trembling slowly recedes. He inhales before he let out a heavy sigh to calm his nerves.

"Hey, are you alright?" a voice asked, Izuku turns and saw two teens looking at him with concern "We saw your hands trembling really badly, we thought you were injured or you needed help..." a girl with light brown hair, that reached up to her nape, and chocolate brown eyes, said.

Right beside her was another teen with a burned mark on his face and a white and red colored hair, the color splitting perfectly at the middle. It took Izuku a minute to figure out that these were the same students who fought during the sport festival, meaning they are probably the same age as him.

If he recalled correctly, the boy's name was Todoroki Shouto, he has both his father and mother's quirk which means he can create both ice and fire depending on which side it was on his body. The girl must be Uraraka Ochako, a gravity user and the same person who fought Kacchan.

Izuku huffed remembering his hot headed childhood friend but decided to brush the thought aside. He smiled at the two and replies "No it's alright, I just felt a bit dizzy all of a sudden, I just got out of the hospital you see." he lied.

"Oh is that so, then maybe we should take you to the mall clinic, it's no that far from here, if you can't walk I can use my quirk so you won't really have to force yourself." Uraraka said as she looked at the stranger in concern.

Izuku shook his head "No, it's alright, I just went here to look for a friend, I lost him on my way here and I thought maybe he got here before me." now that he wasn't lying.

Todoroki stared at the male for a second before he spoke "Aren't you hot from those thick clothes of yours? I mean considering the weather today and how you just got out of the hospital, wouldn't it be more convenient for you to wear something lighter?" he asked.

Damn this kid was sharp. The teen shook his head and immediately came up with a lie "Not at all, My quirk prevents me from getting warm, but it also causes my body temperature to become lower than normal, that's why I need this jacket to keep it under control, If I don't wear this then I might end up freezing my own heart." Todoroki quickly bought it while Uraraka grew more concerned.

"W-well we can't really leave you here alone, especially when you just got out from the hospital..." The brunette said "U-Umm, why don't we accompany you until you find your friend?" she beamed while Izuku inwardly panicked. How was he suppose to find Tomura with two heroes in training tailing after him?

Izuku nervously smiled at them "T-That's really kind of you b-but I-" He was cut short when he felt his phone vibrate. "E-Excuse me..." he said and picked up his phone. he looked at the caller and nearly cried in joy when he saw who the caller was "H-hello?"

"Izukun, what are you doing with those kids?" Tomura hisses at the other side of the phone.

Izuku felt a shiver run down his spine when he felt anger in Tomura's voice "I-I'm really sorry but I got lost and tried to find you, a-and..." he tries to explain to the leader but he couldn't seeing as the two U.A student were standing beside him.

"Keep them occupied." Tomura suddenly said making the teen freeze "W-what? But Sensei said I'm not suppose to..."

"Keep them occupied until I send you a text" with that Tomura quickly hang up. Izuku looked at the caller ID in annoyance before he turned back to the two teens "I-I'm really sorry, that was my friend, he said he had some business to take care of and won't be here until afternoon." he sheepishly said as he tried to hide the panic growing in his chest.

"Is that so? Then if your friend won't be here until afternoon, maybe you could come join us?" Uraraka said while Izuku nervously nodded "I-if that's alright with you two..." he mutters.

"Not at all, we're happy to help!" she beamed while Todoroki nodded.

"A-Alright, would you like to go anywhere?" he stuttered.

* * *

Above them, Tomura watched from the second floor as Izuku was dragged away by the two U.A student. He was quite shock when he spotted the teen talking to the two. As soon as he spotted their resident scientist he quickly called him and demanded what he was doing with those two kids.

Izuku tried to explain to him but was unable to due to the attention he was getting from the two heroes in training. Tomura listened as the teen panicked and stuttered while thinking of a way to get out of the mall without getting Izuku involved. He clicked his tongue, thinking that the only possible way they could get out was if one of them were to act as the bait, and it sure as hell wasn't going to be the scientist. He scratched his neck thinking of anymore possible ways he could serve as a distraction and at the same time keep a low profile. He stopped scratching before a sinister smile crossed his face.

"Katsuki Bakugou..." he mutters before he started walking to where he saw the teen awhile ago.

* * *

 _'How did I ended up in this situation?'_ Izuku inwardly groaned as he walked between Todoroki and Uraraka.

"Which reminds me, We never got your name, I'm-" the gravity user was about to introduce herself when Izuku interrupted "Uraraka Ochako, I know, I saw your fight, you were amazing." he complemented making the brunette blush in embarrassment. He then turned to the taller male and said "And you must be Todoroki Shouto, congratulations on getting second place. Your fight was amazing as well" Todoroki responded with a nod.

"And you? What's your name?" The ice and fire wielder asked as his eyes bore into the Izuku, who kept hi hoodie on.

"U-Um I'm..." Izuku thought for a moment before he hastily replied "Kurogiri Deku!" he blurted. He inwardly screamed in panic. Good job Midoriya izuku!

"Kurogiri?" Todoroki asked, trying to remember where he heard that familiar name.

"Neh, Kurogiri-san, which school are you attending?" Uraraka asked, happy that she finally got to know the other teen's name.

"O-oh, I-I'm actually home schooled. My guardians likes to keep a close eye on me because of my poor health..." Izuku wasn't sure how long he could keep lying, mainly because he was running out of lies.

"That's a bit sad, don't you feel lonely sometimes?" The brunette asked while Izuku shook his head "Not at all, My guardians are quite fun to be with and my tutor is also very friendly, he also has another student, my friend that called me awhile ago, he would sometimes join in our study session." he explained "But enough about me, what's U.A like?" to be honest he already knew what the school was like, he just didn't want these two to keep bugging him with more questions.

The three continued to talk. Izuku found out that Todoroki and Uraraka's class were going to some kind of summer camp along with their entire class, he mentally took note to report this later to Sensei as soon as he got back. The three visited several shops until they stopped for a few minutes in a trinket shop so Uraraka can check if they have any bug repellent.

As Izuku was looking through a shelf of books and maps, Todoroki can't help but notice how he always seem to keep his hoodie on through their entire encounter. Why was he hiding his face? Did he have a scar on his face just like him? Or maybe he was just shy, seeing as he just met them. The ice and fire user walked closer to the smaller teen before he spoke "Kurogiri-san..." Izuku turned his head to answer him but froze in shock as he felt the teen suddenly tug down his hoodie to reveal his thick green hair.

Izuku did the only thing he could think off at that moment, he grabbed the nearest object he could find, which was a dictionary, and threw it right at Todoroki's face before pulling his hoodie back on. Said person was not expecting the sudden negative reaction before he yelped in pain and suprise when the book came in contact with his face. He took a step back and held his throbbing forehead.

"To-Todoroki-san, I-I"m sorry! I didn't mean-" Izuku was in full out panic mode as he watched the teen groan in pain.

"What's going on?" He heard Uraraka say as she approached them. Izuku tried to explain but stopped when he felt his phone vibrate, he quickly opened his phone and saw a text from Tomura.

 _ **GET OUT. NOW.**_

"I have to go..." he quickly said as he ran past the two students.

"Ah! Wait Kurogiri-san!" Urarakas tried to call him back but quickly lost him in the crowd, she turned to Todoroki who was nursing his forehead before she asked "What exactly did you do to make him so upset?" she asked. Todoroki said nothing as he tried to lessen the pain he was feeling on his head.

* * *

Meanwhile, right after Izuku and Tomura were able to meet up in a far away alley, both decided to return to headquarters.

"You should have never fucking put your guard down, dumbass..." Tomura lowly growled at him while Izuku merely laughed sheepishly "I guess it was kind of my fault, I haven't had any decent sleep for days, I guess I was tired..." he said.

"You are lucky that the public has yet to know you." The grey head pointed out. Izuku can't help but agree with him, he was lucky that no one knew him or else he would have been easily spotted and arrested.

Sensei actually hasn't given him any permission to act out yet, according to him he wishes to keep Izuku's existence a secret until further notice. So basically, the teen has yet to have his villain debut.

The two continued to talk until they managed to get back to headquarters. They walked up the flight of stairs leading to where Kurogiri was waiting for them before they stopped at the door. Izuku was about to turn the knob when he heard muffled yelling from the inside. Did the other members came for a visit? the green head thought as he opened the door. Imagine his slight shock to see an unknown man, struggling against his restraints and growling, while Kurogiri was peacefully cleaning up his the counter.

"Welcome back you two." the warp user said as they entered. Izuku quickly sat down while Shigaraki, not even minding the man, left and went to his room. Izuku kept staring at the man before he asked the black mist "Who's that?" he pointed at the man.

"It seems this man has been holding a grudge against the villain alliance and has found a way to find our hideout, I believe he wished to avenge an old friend of his that he believes we have abducted and killed few weeks ago." He explained while Izuku studied the man

"What's this man's name?"

"I believe it's Yamada Shiro." Kurogiri replied. The scientist thought for awhile before something clicked inside his brain "Correct me if I'm wrong but does his quirk happen to be gunpoint?" he asked in which the black mist nodded.

"His quirk allows him to turn his limbs into any guns he wishes, his quirk is nearly similar to my latest patient..." Izuku mumbles. Kurogiri watches the teen mumble for awhile before he saw the teen turn to him wish a pleased smile "How tough are his restraints?"

Kurogiri blinked before he answered "It's been dosed with some anti-quirk serum..."

"Good..." Izuku stood up from his chair and walked closer to the man before crouching down "I must say, i have to commend you for finding our hide out without a hero's help." he said. The man glared at him and tried to speak but was unable to due to the tape on his mouth.

"Kurogiri-san told me you came here to avenge your friend? Might I ask if your friend so happens to have a scar on his upper arm?" Izuku politely asked. What he did not expect was for the man to suddenly shift forward and deliver a headbutt right at the scientist's nose.

Izuku lost his balance and fell on his rear as he held his reddening face. Kurogiri made a move to help the teen but stopped when he suddenly heard him laugh. This was bad, at least for the

 **"Ehe..hehehhe..ahahahhahah! I believe that's a yes then! ehehehe..."** Izuku said as he covered his face with his scarred hands **"You know I was thinking of letting you see your friend but I guess I changed my mind..."** Izuku kept looking down as his hand went to his pocket and pulled out a pair of black gloves **"With that kind of stamina and endurance I'm sure you'll make a wonderful specimen for my next research."** He began to slip the gloves on.

The man could feel sweat run down his face as he listened to the teen's voice. It felt like he was talking to an undertaker or, possibly, even death itself. the way the teen spoke felt like he was going to get killed the next minute he tries to say anything that could anger his captor.

True to the man's thoughts, Izuku clapped his gloved hands together and he could see sparks of electricity surge through his hands **"Don't worry I'll let you see your friend soon but first..."** The man's blood ran cold as Izuku looked up at him with wild unfocused eyes and a sinister smile **"You need to learn to submit to me..."** his hands reached for the man's head **"You will make a wonderful test subject."** He touched the man's head before a surge of electricity began to travel from his finger tips to his victim. The man struggled, screamed and squirmed as he felt his body being electrocuted to death. Izuku merely watched him with a wicked smile, thrill and excitement ran through his body as the thought of opening the man's lifeless body came to mind.

Moments later, Kurogiri saw the man stop moving and went limp. He watched Izuku pull his hand away, stood up and turned to smile at him "Kurogiri-san will you please deliver this man to my lab? And tell Sensei I won't be needing another batch." he removed his gloves and stuffs them back in his pocket.

Kurogiri nodded as he quickly warped the body. He knew if he angered Izuku when he's in one of his episode he would end up waking up in his dissection table the next day. He wasn't quite fond having his inside being opened, especially by someone who is currently unstable and is obsessed with quirks, thank you very much.

"You have not changed at all Midoriya..." He sighs as he opens a gate for the other.

Izuku simply smiles "You're too kind Kurogiri-san, but really, change is something I wish to do, not something I wish to be."

* * *

Read and review please


	3. Chapter 3: Bad Day or Worse Day

Chapter 3: Bad Day or Worse Day

If Izuku knew he was going to end up being used as a hostage and saved by a bunch of the very heroes he's come to despise, then he should have just asked Kurogiri to do his shopping for him.

His day started with the usual nightmare. The same nightmare where he was forced to relive the incident of his mother's death. He had woken up deathly pale before he had to rush himself to the bathroom where he proceeded to throw up whatever he had for dinner last night. His luck didn't also seem to agree with him that day as well. Much to his annoyance, his latest experiment nearly got roasted. He went to check what went wrong and quickly found out it was due to his supply of green liquid already running low. He tried to look for some of it back at headquarter but found out he already used it as well. This day was getting shittier and shittier by the minute.

"Should i call for one of the members to get more?" Kurogiri asked as he watched the young scientist move some of the boxes in their storage room while obviously sulking.

"No need." Izuku replied "I'll just get it myself." ' _and I need the the fresh air anyway'_ he thought and grimaced when he remembered the nightmare he had to go through.

"Are you certain? I don't think it would be wise to head out on your own, especially with your encounter with those kids from last time."

Izuku simply sent him a small smile as he walked past him and grabbed his white hoodie, the very same one he wore last time. He didn't have enough jackets to use, and he suppose walking around with a cleaner hoodie than a blood stain one is much comfortable than the latter

"I'll be fine Kurogiri-san. It's only a 30 minute walk from here."

"If you insist then I suppose I can open a warp gate for you. That would be much faster than taking the bus."

"really now..." Izuku sighs as he zips up the jacket.

* * *

Kurogiri dropped him off in an alleyway where no signs of life could see him "I'll be back as soon as I can..." He thanked the warp user before he quickly slipped into the busy crowd, his hoodie pulled up, and kept his head down.

As he followed the crowd, determined to keep a low profile and find his supplies as soon as possible, out of the corner of his eye, he caught sight of some heroes standing nearby, a crowd forming around them, and frowned. Turning his feet, he walked closer towards the crowd, curios as to what the fuss with the hero was about. So far, from what he had gathered from the crowd, the hero has recently made his debut and just stopped a villain from robbing a bank, there were some injured but it seemed the hero was able to seize the villain before he could do any further damage.

"I heard there was another incident just a few blocks away from the bank..." his ears perked up when he heard someone in the crowd lowly whisper "There was a shoot out in an electronic store when the bank robbery happened as well. From what I heard, a few people died and the heroes that arrived were too late on saving them." The young scientist bit his lower lip as his scarred hand balled into a fist.

"It's really a shame. I heard one of the victims was a mother and child. Apparently when the hero tried to calm the gunner down he ended up shooting some of the hostages out of desperation to escape."

Unable to hear the end of the story, Izuku quickly pushed himself out of the crowd before he made his way towards the direction of the shop. It angered him. The thought of losing a life all because a hero was unable to come on time or do his job properly was what greatly frustrated the teen. It created a burning sensation in his chest whenever he imagined what could have happened if a hero was able to come in time.

Izuku did not know how long he had been walking until he finally noticed how the crowd has thinned down and the noises have decreased. He stopped before he looked around, wanting to figure out how to get back to the main street.

"This days just keeps getting better and better..." he sighs at his own sarcasm before he pulled out his phone, hoping maybe the internet could help him get back to his previous location.

* * *

Katsuki Bakugou was not the type to feel sentimental about things that happened in the past, but if that 'thing' involved the Midoriyas then maybe he can make an exception.

Not a single person in his neighborhood didn't know about the Midoriyas. Said family was quite known for their hospitality and kindness around his area. So when everyone heard about Hisashi Midoriya's suicide, it baffled them. How could a hard working man with a loving wife and innocent child suddenly commit suicide without even leaving a single note of good bye or reason?

Things just went down hill when the Karakuri bombing incident took place. Bakugou remembered how his mother and father stopped whatever they were doing and stared at the flat screen TV. He himself was also transfixed with the on going news about the hostage taking. At first he didn't mind and continued eating his dinner but the moment the remaining Midoriyas name were mentioned, his head quickly snapped back to the TV and watched as the scene unfolded before the cameras.

Everything happened so fast that the next thing he knew he saw the entire building on fire, half of it collapsing, before his parents quickly shut the TV and told him to go to bed.

The following day, Deku's seat was empty. It remained that way until he graduated. The only thing that reminded everyone of Deku's former presence in the classroom were his old drawings of All Might posted on the wall and the vase that held one single white Lily on top of his desk.

He was never able to forget about the Midoriyas, even when he finally entered high school. How can he, when the only thing he wished he did before the family disappeared was to apologize to the quirkless green haired child named Midoriya Izuku.

Now here he was, a bouquet of lilies laid down in front of Midoriya Inko's grave. He does this thrice each year. He would bring the nicest flower he could find and come to Inko's grave where he would leave them right after he finished cleaning and polishing the gravestone. His parents didn't know he was doing this. In fact, he made sure not to let anyone know of this. He didn't want to let anyone know how sentimental it was for him.

Midoriya Izuku never had a grave. According to some neighbors, right after the bombing incident, Midoriya Izuku was sent to an orphanage. The next news they heard of him was when the orphanage he was placed in was burned to the ground. Everyone quickly assumed that he died in the fire.

dusting his pants, he gave a short bow in front of the grave before he quickly left the cemetery to head for the shopping district.

Taking a look at his phone, he scanned through the list, inwardly complaining why he had to do this.

* * *

 ** _"It's either the groceries or your allowance for the next 4 weeks." his mom threatened while his old man leisurely sat in the kitchen reading his morning newspaper._**

* * *

"Stupid hag..." he lowly growls as he entered the nearest convenient store, completely missing a certain figure with a mop of green hair.

* * *

"Alright, I have everything else..." Midoriya scanned through his phone as he left a small shop that conveniently had some of the things he needed. Though it was a bit annoying that he lady on the cashier gave him a suspicious look after he purchased 10 packs of pain killers.

"Doctor's orders..." he replied when the lady tried to indirectly ask him about his purchase.

Heaving a long sigh, Izuku began to walk as he searched through the online map for any nearby flower shop. Don't get him wrong, it may sound weird for someone like him, an unstable scientist with an unhealthy obsession for quirks, to go to a flower shop, but believe it or not, certain herbs and seeds can actually be found in those shops, if only you looked hard enough, that is.

Turning on the next corner, Midoriya was too busy looking at his phone before he felt himself collide with something hard. Startled, Midoriya nearly fell on his rear if the person he collided with didn't grab his hands and pulled him back to his feet.

"Are you alright? You shouldn't look at your phone in this busy street." he heard the other say as the scientist shifted his feet to regain his balance.

"I-I'm sor-" the words died down his throat when he adjusted his glasses to look at the person he bumped into. His eyes widened in shock when the familiar red and white hair came into view "A-ah...Todoroki-kun..." he stuttered as he quickly yanked himself away from the other and took a step back.

"Kurogiri-san" Todoroki said as he looked at the other teen in front of him. He didn't know exactly what to say after the last time he saw him. Should he apologize? Was he mad at him for what he did?

"I-It was nice to see you again, Todoroki-kun..." Izuku said as he tugged at his hood and lowered his head "S-so..." he gulp as he began to turned to leave "Bye!"

"Ah, wait Kurogiri-san!" Todoroki suddenly grabbed the other's shoulder.

Izuku's instincts suddenly flared, without thinking, he quickly turned, allowing the hand to slip from his shoulder, before he suddenly grabbed the other teen's wrist and began to tighten his grip around it.

Surprised by the sudden violent act, Todoroki winced when he felt the crushing grip the other was putting on his wrist. He inwardly panicked, thinking the other must have been mad at him for yanking his hood off "K-Kurogiri-san..." He winced when the grip tightened. For a moment he considered on using his right side but stopped when he saw the other's eyes widen before he let go of his wrist.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't..." Izuku tried to apologized but, as if the universe decided to be a bitch at him for awhile, his voice was drowned out when the sound of screeching wheels suddenly resonated through the streets. Screams of terror could be heard as a red car, money flying off the broken side window, came running down the streets. Wasting no time, Todoroki quickly yanked the other away from the street before he created a thick layer of ice that spread towards where the robbers were heading. As soon as the car made contact with the frozen street, it began to swivel and lose its control. Unfortunately, its direction began to turn towards where the two teens were standing.

Fearing that the other civilians would get involved, Todoroki quickly avoided the car and created a barrier near where the civilians were standing, keeping the debris and other stray objects from flying towards them.

The hot and cold user exhaled as, mist coming out from his mouth, before something clicked in his mind.

Kurogiri was still where the robbers crashed.

* * *

Still a bit dazed from when the U.A student suddenly pushed him, which happened to be an alleyway towards the next street, Izuku shook his head trying to shake the dizziness.

 _'I should have just let that warp user do the shopping for me!'_ Izuku inwardly growled. He could feel his breathing began to rag and his pupils began to narrow. _'Shit!'_ after years of experience, he knew he was showing symptoms of having one of his ** _"episodes"_** again.

"Leave them! We have to get away from here before those heroes arrive!"

"Where's my gun?!"

"Shit! the police are here!"

"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED! SURRENDER BEFORE WE USE DRASTIC MEASURES!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Aniki! What do we do?!"

There was too much noise. He couldn't concentrate. He needed to get away from here. Using the wall as a support, Midoriya began to stand up but failed when he felt his head spin. He groans as his hand flew to the side of his head where he felt something thick and wet crawling down his face.

 _'Am i bleeding?'_ he thought as he winced when he tried to apply pressure to his head _'Shigaraki isn't going to like this...'_ his free hand moved to his pocket, hoping to find something that could help with the bleeding. A cylindrical vial was all he felt before he cursed inwardly. It was a left over serum he had worked on last night. It was a temporary serum to allow him to use another person's quirk, albeit there are going to side effects. Deeming the object as useless, Izuku turned his attention back to his wound before he heard the robber speak.

"Aniki, there's a kid behind us..."

"What?"

"Is he one of them? he could be one of tho-"

"Grab him, I have an idea."

He didn't know what they were planning, but he knew that it wasn't good. Especially when the other grabbed him by his forearm and proceeded to drag him back where he presumed was where they crashed before he felt the cold end of the gun pressed against the side of his head.

"Don't move! Unless you want this kid's brain decorating the concrete!" He heard the other bellow.

Just his luck. Midoriya Izuku, resident deranged scientist of the League of Villains, used as a hostage. Great. Fantastic

If he survives Shigaraki's wrath then there was no way in hell he's gonna survive Sensei's wrath, if words get out about this.

 _'Well shit...'_

* * *

A/N:

Hey there! sorry for the long wait! My schedule has been really hectic and I haven't had enough time to write chap 3 that much.

I apologize if this chapter seems kinda short. I actually cut it since the next scene will be a lot longer since there will be a short action/fight scene.

Chapter 4 is already in progress though! YAY! Expect more Todoroki, Bakugou, Class A and sinister Izuku on the next chapter!

What do you think will become of our resident scientist now that he is being used as a hostage? Will he end up losing control or will he be saved by the heroes he hate?

Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter my dear readers! (^-^)


	4. Chapter 35: Izuku and his first Noumu

Chapter 3.5 extra: Izuku and his first Noumu

Despite having their own resident scientist working on an anti-quirk serum, the league doesn't seem to mind with creating more of those misshapen Noumus. Midoriya doesn't seem to mind as well, in fact, he was actually quite interested on the process of their creation. No surprise to anyone seeing as they all knew how obsessed the scientist was with quirks.

The green haired scientist nearly went bat shit fanboy when Sensei had given him permission to observe the process, saying that he might be able to pick up some new knowledge while looking around the lab. Midoriya had thanked the man before he proceeded to squeal and rant his thoughts out to Shigaraki, who, luckily, was in a good mood and allowed himself to listen to the scientist.

"I don't see why you are so interested..." Shigaraki sighs as he leaned back against the wall of his room and looks down on the scientist seated between his legs. He watched as numerous data and files popped in the screen, most of it he can not comprehend, and watched as the other looked up at him while adjusting his glasses.

"Well to put it simply, Noumus are merely artificial humans with multiple unstable quirks compressed within it. They are nearly similar with my research, only mine solely works on the dead and, well, only compressed with one quirk, so far that is..." Izuku explained as a data of a random Noumu and a data of his experiment flashed on the screen.

"Ah~ so Izukkun is working on making zombies..." the teen said which earned him a forced chuckle from the other.

"Something like that..." the scientist pushed his glasses back and allowed the other to rest his chin against the top of his head "I just hope I can get enough data before you guys can make any use of the new Noumu..." he sighs, unaware of the absolute irony his statement will soon bring him.

* * *

"So these are the Noumus?" Izuku stared in wonder as he stood in front of the gigantic monster kneeling in front of him. He waved a hand in front of the monsters while recalling the data that was sent to him for correction "Clearly the compression has taken a toll on its body and resulted into breaking his mind as well..." Izuku muttered as he began to prod around the creature's body. He poked and pinched, hoping to gain a reaction from it "Seems like its quirk had prevented it from feeling any pain as well..." he began to mumble as he took a step back and looked through his clipboard.

There was so much he wanted to know about the creature and its possible connections with his research. Maybe he needed a certain type of DNA? or maybe it was because of the skin resistance? Will Sensei even allow him to bring one of them to his lab? He probably won't. Damn.

The scientist was so deep in thoughts that he failed to notice when the Noumu suddenly twitched and moved its head to look at the scientist, who proceeded to mumble under his breathe like a mantra.

Hearing something groan, Midoriya snapped out of his thought and quickly turned his head back towards the creature. He let out a surprise yelp when the face of Noumu suddenly appeared just a few centimeter from his face. He jumped and watched as the creature continued to stare at him, making the hair on the back of his neck stand.

"Interesting..." he whispered as he took a hesitant step forwards. The Noumu remained still as its eyes followed the young scientist.

"I thought it had no free will of its own?" he flipped through the papers on his clipboard, hoping to find answers, only to frown when something wet began to drip in his paper. He lifted his face to send the noumu a heated glare before his eyes went wide in surprise when it opened its tongue and licked his face.

 _'What...just happened...?'_ he thought as he dropped his clipboard. His body went rigid and the scientist simply let out a pathetic whimper as the noumu retracted its tongue back in its mouth and proceeded to stare at the scientist like a hawk.

"Wh-wh-wha-" He stuttered out while backing away from the creature _'I thought this thing was suppose to be standstill without a command?'_ he inwardly screamed as he quickly walked over to the nearest computer and began to scan through the file. He opened a window and began to search for any updated version of the test subject. He clicked a newly updated file before his jaw nearly dropped as he read the last few sentence of the report.

 **"Though there has not been any changes regarding the condition of (XXXX) Noumu, further testing has shown that the test subject has recently acquired a new type of 'urges'. To clarify, it seems the subject has developed an impulse on licking whatever has caught its attention. The cause has been thought to be the fact that one of the quirks compressed had a relation to the use of saliva. Workers are advised to stay at least 2 feet away from the creature until this can be dealt with."**

"Are you kidding me?!" the scientist cursed as he read the statement a few more times. Before he could even fully process the degree of his situation, his blood ran cold when he felt a puff of hot air above him. Slowly, he looked up and watched the noumu towering above him open its mouth, its drool dripping down on his round glasses, and gave his face a long wet lick.

At that moment, Izuku could only do one thing as the creature held him down and continued to lick him like a mother cat would to its kitten. He screamed.

* * *

Looking up from the glass drink he was staring at, Shigaraki watched as the door to their headquarter opened and Izuku came in.

"So how did it..." the words died out from his mouth as his eyes did a quick scan on the state of the teen. His clothes were disheveled, he was completely covered with something wet, sticky and translucent and he looked completely spaced out, as if staring back into the abyss of no return.

"Midoriya, what happened?" Kurogiri quickly came over to the teen's side, lead him to a chair and sat him down.

As if snapping from a trance, Izuku slowly looked up with wide blank dead fish eyes. He opened his mouth and spoke in a dark and flat tone "One of the noumus were defective and had to be restraint before it could even do any further mental damage to me..." he muttered quickly which the others nearly missed.

"Mental damage? Restrained? Midoriya, what exactly happened in that lab?" Kurogiri asked again, confused and concerned by the string of words that fell out of the scientist mouth.

Getting irritated by the lack of any decent explanation, Shigaraki opened his mouth to yell at the teen but stopped when the other suddenly started trembling and tears began to fall from his eyes, what slightly shocked him was the forced smile the other held on his face "Oi, Oi..." he backed away slightly as he watched the other broke down in tears.

Izuku brokenly laughed "Who w-would have thought that i would make a good lollipop? Maybe I should have turned myself into a candy instead..." he chuckled as he began to ramble "Or maybe I should have been born into a barnacle instead? Is there a quirk like that? Maybe I should look for a quirk like that and live in the sea from now on, ah~ I should get started then before the sea is filled with barnacles. Is that even possible?"

The two watched in concern as the other kept rambling and looking at them with dead fish eyes. The air around the teen began to thicken before they watched him stand up from the chair, still mumbling about sea creatures and barnacles, walk towards the back door and disappeared down the hidden stairs among the walls.

"What the fuck just happened?"

it wasn't until a few hours later when a copy of a video footage of the lab was sent to their computer that everything came into light. Apparently, one of the Noumu had taken a liking to the scientist ad proceeded to lick, coddle and baby him like it was his own child. The two watched as the scientist, along with the other workers, ran and scattered around the lab, screaming for their life. Izuku was mostly the one running seeing as he had no intention of ever turning into a chew toy by the defective creature. Since then, Izuku had refused to accept any interaction with the creature until it was made certain that both his mental and physical state won't be at risk.

"It's not funny!" Izuku yelled as he watched Shigaraki replay the video one more time, amusement clear on his face.

"It's hilarious actually." the man child said as he once again hit the replay button.

"You have no idea what I had to go through just to get away from that defective!" Izuku whined as he sunk his head down on the counter "The licking, the saliva, it was everywhere...everywhere..." he muttered as he recalled the event in his mind "I feel like I've lost my virtue..." a depressing atmosphere began to surround him as his eyes turned blank. Beside him, Shigaraki let out an amused snort before he patted the other's head with his three fingers before replaying the video once again.

"For the love of- Will you stop replaying it?! Aren't you suppose to comfort me?!" Izuku whined as he slammed his head back on the counter and proceeded to cry in self pity.

* * *

 **ATTENTION READERS! SOME IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS!**

so this is simply a small extra I wrote while sleep deprived and high on coffee. This thought occurred to me when I was re-watching the series and it came to me that if Izuku was handling with anti quirk experimentation then what would his connection be with the noumus or rather what his encounter with his first noumu would be like.

Secondly, regarding the next chapter. Unfortunately, because of reasons, I will have to put the update on hiatus for 2 months. My grades and mental health aren't really doing any good as of the moment (no worries though, I plan on pulling both up!) **BUT THIS DOES NOT MEAN I AM DISCONTINUING THE STORY!** I am only pausing in writing for about 2 months in order to pull up my grades and get myself together before the year ends. I hope you guys understand. I really am grateful for all the love and support you've been sending me since the story started. It really makes my day whenever I see you guys leave a comment or kudos. THANK YOU SO MUCH DEAR READERS!

Third, since this story will mostly have some angst and drama moments, and i don't want you guys constantly drowning in tears and bleeding hearts, I plan on inserting extra chapters like this whenever I can just for some laughs or for some light heart moments. If you have any suggestions on what kind of Extra chapter you wanna read related to this AU (only fluffy and lighthearted ones though...sorry...) feel free to drop a PM anytime! (^_^)

Thank you guys for your patience and support and I hope to see you in the next chapter soon! **PLUS ULTRA!**


	5. Chapter 4: Faces

**Chapter 4: Faces**

* * *

He blinked when he opened his eyes to the view of the clear sky above him _'ah, this again...'_ he thought as he slowly stood up and looked around. A vast meadow of many flowers and large puddles of water, scattered on different parts of the field, stretched across the horizon.

"It's been awhile since you've been here Izuku..."

The scientist didn't have to turn to know who it was, a sad smile crept across his face as he looked at the person and greeted her "Sorry mom, things has been quite busy in the lab for awhile..." he said. He watched as his mom giggles, her hair fluttered against the wind. She still wore her usual clothes, a pink long sleeve turtle neck, a pair of light blue legging and a pair of white flats.

Izuku chuckles with her before the older Midoriya walked forwards and took both of his scarred hands. For a moment he felt a bit self conscious when he felt the other's finger stroke through the scars. He expected her to frown and scold him about taking care of his hands, but relief washed that away when she looked up and smiled "You've gotten taller now haven't you?"

He smiles "I have haven't I?"

Inko merely smiles before she began to pull him up towards the steep hill "It's far too windy down here, why don't we go some place else?" she said.

The gentle smile on his placed slowly disappeared as a feeling of dread began to sink into his stomach. Something wasn't right. He knows it but couldn't quite remember it. He knows how this dreams starts. it always started with a different scenery, a different view every time. His mom greeted him, they talk for awhile before...before...

How did this dream end?

Exactly what was he forgetting.

"We're almost there Izuku. Just bear with it a bit more ok?" he heard her say before he spotted a wooden door at the top of the hill. Instantly, his instincts flared before he tugged at Inko's hand, stopping her from going farther. Something about that door didn't seem quite right. Just looking at it sent shivers down his spine.

Inko looked behind her and saw Izuku looking down with an unsettling expression "Izuku, is something wrong?"

"I don't think we should go anywhere..." he said shakily as he tightened his grip around his mom's hand. Inko said nothing as Izuku continued to look down, too afraid to look at the wooden door.

"Izuku, we have to go..." He heard his mom say before she gently tugged at his hands again

"I'm sure he's waiting for us at the door."

Wait

"He"?' Izuku looked up, and to his horror, saw the wooden door opened wide, and standing within it was a younger version of himself.

"Mom, we have to go! The movie will start in a few hours!" He heard his younger self shout.

"I'll be there!" he heard his mom respond.

"Wait mom!" he tried to warn her but, to his shock and horror, the hand he was holding suddenly slipped. He watched in despair as his mom walked over to where his younger version was. It all came crashing down on him that instant. He knew what was going to happen next.

He took a step forward but found himself stuck, he looked down before his eyes widened in shock when he felt himself slowly sinking down into the small puddle he stepped on. he tried to move his feet but the panic growing in his chest made him look back towards where his mom was walking.

"Mom! no! Don't go there! If you go there you'll die!" he yelled and screamed as tears began to pool in his eyes "Mom wait! Don't go!" he was sinking up to his waist now. He looked down and gasp when he saw hundreds of eyes looking back at him underneath the puddle. All of them looking at him with such hate and disappointment.

"Mom! Please! Don't go!" he yelled once more as he sunk down the puddle. He watched as his mom picked up his younger self before she turned, took hold of the door knob and began to close the door.

He cried, yelled and begged her not to close the door before he was forcefully pulled down underneath the water. He quickly held his breathe, not wanting the water to suffocate him before he slowly opened his eyes when he felt a pair of hand touch both side of his face.

"Don't you see Izuku?" He gasp in shock, air bubbles coming out of his mouth as he stares in disbelief at another version of himself, floating right in front of him, a sinister grin plastered on his face as he spoke "This is all your fault."

Instantly, flashes of faces began to cloud his mind.

 **Mom.**

 **Dad.**

 **His friends.**

 **Those children.**

 **Sensei.**

 **Shigaraki.**

 **The victims.**

All of those people vividly flashed before his eyes. Their faces clouded by a mist of masks.

"Stop…" he whispered as he felt the cold hands of the 'other' began to pull him further down into the water's abyss. He whimpers "It's not my fault. They made me do it." he begged as he began to struggle against the grip "None of them gave me a chance, I had to do it." He yelled.

The more he struggled the further they sunk down into the darkness. He clawed at the hands while the 'other' him simply looked at him with a devilish smile.

"None of it was my fault!" he yelled once again as the darkness of the waters began to engulfed them **"IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"**

* * *

Green eyes snapped open as he gasp for air. Cold sweat ran down his body as he struggled to even out his breathe. It was dark. there was too much noise everywhere and it was far too warm. He struggle to sit up but found himself unable to when he felt the rough texture of the ropes scrape around his wrist and his ankles.

Right, he forgot. He's currently a hostage stuffed and hidden in a car's trunk.

 **God Dammit.**

He wasn't sure how long he's been unconscious but he can make a guess that's it's only been two hours since he was stuffed in the trunk. He tries to change his position but found it difficult given that there wasn't much space for him to move. He tries to move to roll to his side but stops when he felt his shin hit a rather metallic and hard object. He squints his eyes, trying to adjust his vision in the darkness, before he recognized a familiar shape of what looked like a tool box.

 _'How stupid can they be?'_ he rolls his eyes as.

As soon as he was in a much comfortable position, he began to tinker with the rope around his wrist. It was stupid of those two robbers to have taken him. He could easily tell, just by the fact that they didn't gag him, that those two were new at their job. If his theory was right then he was sure they did a pretty lousy job of tying him as well. He moves his wrist a few times, ignoring the slight burn of the ropes against his skin and he slowly tries to loosen his restraints.

 _'Probably be out of this trunk in about thirty minutes or less.'_ he thought as he felt the tie loosen a bit all the while formulating a plan of escape _'I just hope Shigaraki won't be too pissed when he finds out about this.'_

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the base, a certain ash haired villain is currently, as the scientist has guessed, busy throwing glass wares across the room in a fit of rage.

"Tomura, you need to calm down. You already destroyed half of the glassware we have..."Kurogiri opens another warp gate when the ash haired male made a move to grab another glass to throw against the wall "Whatever got him into that situation must merely be an accident, we both know Izuku is not that careless as to attract attention to himself."

"I don't give a damn whatever started it, I'm going to kill that brat once I get my hands on him." Tomura snarled as he drew his hand away from the warp and turned back to the small television on the counter. Every part of him was boiling in absolute anger. What was that kid thinking? Getting himself caught like that? It was pathetic. If this wasn't fixed soon then Sensei's entire plan might be put down, and over such careless and silly mistake. He was surely going to kill him once he gets back. Fuck that, he was going to disintegrate that scientist's lab first BEFORE killing him.

"Get me in contact with him." He growled as he took note of the vehicle the news reporter were currently describing "and have the 'substitutes' plan ready. I don't want this incident getting bigger than it already is."

Behind the counter, helplessly looking at the shards of broken glass on the floor, Kurogiri merely nodded before he began to walk towards the backroom where he knew the cleaning tools were. Inwardly, he prays whatever and wherever Midoriya was at the moment that he was alright and still in control of his own impulse, unlike his counterpart at the moment. A heavy tired sigh escaped him as he thought of the amount of damage he will have to deal with on the aftermath.

* * *

Todoroki couldnt help but let out a long tired sigh as soon as he was escorted out of the police station. His day was not getting any better as far as he knows. Not even two hours ago, he saw someone he knew suddenly being taken hostage before being deliberately kidnapped. Right after that, he was forced to head to the police station, for his violation of the public usage of quirk, before being released thanks to his father's name and connection.

Right now, he was sitting on nearby park with some of his classmates, namely Kirishima, Iida and Ochako. The three of them were out looking for equipment for the incoming summer training camp before the entire event took place. While he was being held in the station, Ochako managed to fill them in some of the details thus leading them to their current conversation as of the moment.

"What about your friend? Have they got any news about him at all?" Kirishima asked as looked at the dual colored teen sitting on the bench.

Todoroki merely shook his head "They lost track of the villains right after they crossed the bridge, aside from that, there's still no news about Kurogiri-san's well being"

"What are we going to do now?" Uraraka asked, her face etched in worry over the green haired teen "Does Kurogiri's family even know what's happening?"

Now that got Todoroki's attention, during his time at the station he has yet heard a single word or even noticed anything about Kurogiri's family, and judging by what the police have been talking about, not one relative even came to them to ask about the boy's situation or even his well being.

It could be possible that they haven't heard yet, but then again, usually the police would make an effort to inform them in any way to assure them that their child would be safely returned. Maybe his parents were overseas? possibly. Maybe a guardian, he never did mention anything about his parents the last time they talked. He simply said he had guardians.

There was so much questions he wanted to ask about the other. Why that is so he doesn't know, he just hopes that the next time they'll meet, hopefully in a better environment and once he's been safely retrieved, he'll be able to apologize properly for his misbehavior.

Todoroki was too deep in thoughts that he and his group of friends failed to see a figure walk past them and towards the direction of the police station.

* * *

Naomasa Tsukauchi was having a problem.

A total of two and a half hours ago reports of a robbery, followed by a hostage taking then a kidnapping just happened. Two small time villain managed to get away using a hostage and was currently missing within their radar. Police are currently searching high and low for any possible traces of them at the moment, but unfortunately, after identifying one of the culprit, one of them seemed to posses the ability to divert any types of attention and detection towards them which made their job a bit more difficult.

 _'A literal 'turning a blind eye'...'_ he thought as he opened the files they've collected to look at the faces of the criminals.

As of now, there was still no traces of the vehicle they've stolen. There wasn't even a single report regarding the hostage's current condition, which leads to the other half of the problem.

"Kurogiri Deku..." he says as he looks at the next folder on his desk. This was strange, there was no known information about said person, not even a single record of his family or any relative. It could be possible that he was a tourist or an exchange student from another country but the lack of even a basic information was rather strange. They were lucky they managed to get his name thanks to the young Todoroki who was took in awhile ago.

Information aside, what was currently the problem was informing the young teen's family of what has happened to their son, assuming he had a family that is. During the entire uproar none of the police could contact anyone of his family. They've gone through networks as well as possible missing reports but it seems no one was looking for the kid for the last few hours.

A heavy sigh escapes his lips as he closes the file. He's going to need a drink for this.

As he walked through the busy hallways of the police station, hoping to get a drink at their vending machine, a tall and rather very muscular figure suddenly caught his attention near the end of the hall right next to the entryway.

"We've heard of what happened and we came to help." a familiar voice said.

Walking towards the source of the voice, Naomasa let out a smile when he saw All Might towering over the front desk. Beside him Eraserhead stood, looking tired as ever.

"All Might, Eraserhead, I see you came." he said as he walked forward to give them both a handshake "Thank you for coming, I hope we weren't interrupting something important."

"There wasn't much to do since the school year started..." Eraserhead replied "And judging by the current situation, whoever these people are, they must have some troublesome quirk for managing to escape the police that easily. Well? Are there any news about the search?"

The detective shook his head and began to tell them the small bit of information they got "As far as I was informed, we are extending our search into other remote places within the area, my guess is, based on their quirk and past criminal records, the villains are most likely to avoid any past hideout they've used and are most probably taking refuge along the mountain." he explained before he opened the file he brought along with him "And since the car model they stole is rather old, and have been damaged during the pursuit, it won't be long before they'll run out of gas, unless they manages to find a gas station of course."

All Might inwardly grinned, impressed at the amount of information the detective was able to deduce just by looking at the small details.

"What about the hostage?" Aizawa once again asked.

Opening another folder, Naomasa took out what looked like a sketch of he victim "As of now, there is no other way we can fully identify who the hostage is besides whatever details Todoroki Shouto gave us. There is barely any information about him and no one has yet approached the police regarding a missing person or claim their relation towards him. Our best guess is that he is around the same age as your students and, since he doesn't have any records here, he must have came from overseas."

"And? Wait, What did Todoroki do this time?" the long haired male asked, curious as to how one of his student, yet again, managed to get himself involved in these kind of situation.

As the two began to converse regarding Todoroki's involvement, All Might was silently looking closely at the sketch, inwardly thinking where he has seen that face before. It could be that he was someone he has saved before, but then that would be impossible since Tsukauchi said it himself that the teen was most probably someone who came from overseas, meaning the teen hasn't been here yet.

As the three began to discuss about the current situation, Naomasa was about to escort them to his office, for a much private discussion, when someone suddenly called out from the entryway. All three turned when they saw a rather tall man wearing a rather expensive suit, slicked back dark green hair and sharp violet eyes enter and briskly walk towards them "Forgive me for interrupting but I couldn't help but hear you three mention someone named Kurogiri Deku?"

Naomasa looked at the stranger and answered "Do you know him? Are you a family of his?"

The man straightened himself before replying "My name is Kurogiri Nobu. I heard about what happened through the news and I came as fast I could. Has there been any news of him? Is he going to be alright?" Despite the man's calm composure, the hint of worry in his voice could still be heard by the detective. He felt sympathy for the older gentlemen. "We're sorry Kurogiri-san but as of now there is still no news of your son but rest assured that we are doing everything we can to find him."

He watched as the man stayed silent for awhile, from the corner of his eyes he could see the other's hand ball into a fist "I understand but please, is there anything I can do to help? Anything that could help you find him?"

"I'm sorry sir but as of now all we can do is wait. I know it can be rather difficult but you have to trust us when we say that we'll find your son soon."

The green haired male looked at him anxiously, cold sweat seemed to slide down his forehead as he spoke "I completely understand that officer but what I'm most worried about is my son's health." he pauses before as he swallowed the lump in his throat "You see, my son has been sick for quite some time now, his doctors have already told us that he should avoid any kind of activity that will cause any pain or stress to his body." He gritted his teeth before he felt himself tremble. He places a hand over his face as his voice slowly began to crack "It's bad enough that he was born with a rather dangerous quirk. We've done so much to keep him safe, but now that this has happened then... then...then..." he sharply inhales as he tried to find his voice "Oh god, what am I going to tell his brother..."

The man suddenly felt a rather large and gentle hand on his shoulder. Looking up he saw All Might giving him one of his heroic grin "You won't have to worry about your son, good man. We are sure to find him soon and bring those villains down for their crimes." All Might proclaimed as a wide grin spread across his face "Everything will be fine now, for I am here!" he laughs.

Those words seemed to have held some kind of spell because as soon as the man looked at him for a moment, he breathes a lung of air before he once again composes himself "Of course..." he smiles a bit and mutters to himself "Heroes always find a way..." he laughs at himself before he turns back to the two other individuals "Pardon my actions, I guess the stress of worrying really got to me."

"Please, no apologies needed, we understand what you're going through is difficult. Just leave everything to us and I'm sure your son will be back before tomorrow." Naomasa once again assures the man.

"Well then, I'll leave everything to you gentlemen." the green haired man bows politely before he fished something inside his pocket "Please, if you have any news of my son then use this number to contact me." he hands the detective what looked like a business card.

The two heroes and detective politely bowed their heads and watched the man leave the station in a hurry.

"He's quite a good father..." Naomasa suddenly says as he looks at the business card in his hand _'So he works at a private company. It's no wonder he looked so sophisticated...'_ He thinks before he tucks the card into his pocket and began to escorts the two heroes into his office.

* * *

A few blocks away, after walking for a good 15 minutes, the man stops in his tracks before he fishes out an earpiece in his pocket and places it in his left ear. He winces when he turns it on, the frequency hitting a rather high note, before he slowly turns the knob to a much better volume. After he was sure there was no problem with the signal, he takes presses a button and waits for someone to answer.

"Have you given the card?"

"Of course, it was rather easiy. They took the bait of the old 'helpless father' quite quickly than expected" He continues to walk as he listens for the other's instruction to return to the base.

"Who would have thought that one of Izukkun'z device would actually serve a purpose in this kind of crisis."

"It's Midoriya after all, he will always have a back up plan no matter what the circumstances may be." He turns a corner before he silently slips into an abandoned alleyway. Stopping for a moment the man slips a hand inside his suit before he presses some kind of device within one of it's pockets. There was a click before his figure began to disappear. His face began to dissolve as well as his skin. Soon, a mist of black and purple surrounded his figure before a vague shape of mist and smoke replaced it. Kurogiri let out a heavy sigh, relieved that he was finally back to his original body "Though a prototype, I'm surprised that the device managed to cloak everything of my feature." he states as he once again examines himself for any possible side effects.

"Just hurry up and return, I want to hear what they have on Izukkun's case. As soon as I figure out where he is, I'll make sure to remind him of what happens if he ruins any of Sensei's plans" Shigaraki growls.

Kurogiri sighs as he opens a warp gate "I understand." he says before disappearing.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

 **Hey everybody! It's been awhile! So let me start off by saying this: _Thank you all for patiently waiting for the next chapter update of this fic._**

 **I know I promised that I'll continue to write the next chapter after two months of break, but a lot of things started to happen and I had to stop writing for awhile to try and fix everything. For that, I'm truly sorry for making you all wait longer than expected.**

 **Another thing is also, one of the reason for the late update was also because I didn't feel like the initial plot of this chapter really fitted. It looked so out of place that I decided to rewrite everything and start from scraps. It took longer than expected but after some brain storming and losing some more of my brain cells thanks to the wonders of coffee and internet, I ended up with this plot.**

 **I do hope you enjoyed reading this and I'll see you guys soon for the next chapter! Plus Ultra!**


End file.
